Bloodlight
by suisei no mitsukai
Summary: "Are you afraid child?"
1. Flashes from the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I am the Queen of Darkness.  
  
1 Bloodlight  
  
Chapter 1: Flashes from the Past  
  
Silence. Silence is a skill needed to survive, needed to hunt. No one knows this better than myself. To create sounds was to be discovered; to be discovered was to be destroyed.  
  
Stories of vampires, witches, ghosts, how they make me laugh. I delight I horrifying people wit these tales. Watching their eyes widen in fear as the words sink in. Watching the beliefs they live upon crumble before my very eyes. Seeing the realization of what I truly am hit them as I prey upon their flesh.  
  
Humans offer very little challenge. Their instincts and reflexes have been dulled by decades of pampered living. No challenge but quite entertaining none the less.  
  
I dropped what was left of my most recent victim into the dumpster. I reverted to my human form and quickly exited the alley. Bored I walked to the park. This was one of man's better ideas. A small piece of nature surrounded by vast concrete forests. I lied down on the frost-coated grass and gazed at the moon. The chill was exhilarating against my bare arms. How I longed to be in a real forest. The moonlight was captivating. It held my attention. I didn't notice the boy resting on the park bench.  
  
I turned my head to get a better look at him. He turned quickly obviously embarrassed that I caught him watching me. I laughed. "I didn't realize I had an admirer."  
  
His face flushed for a split second. "Don't be embarrassed." I decided to have a bit of fun. "I know I'm good looking. I guess you couldn't resist."  
  
He blushed again. "No it's not that. I was just wondering how someone could lie on the ground wearing a t shirt in the middle of December."  
  
"Well the cold doesn't bother me much." I sat up and began looking him over. He was quite handsome. A rare beauty lost in a sea of flaws. His eyes reminded me of turquoise gemstones. Gemstones set in the finest gold hair.  
  
Memories flashed back of my brother. Milliardo was so wonderful to me, protecting me from the evils of the world. I remember it was a night similar to this one. I sat in our wheat field gazing at the sky. It was three nights until a blue moon. I waited for Milliardo to come join me in stargazing. I could hear the wheat moving.  
  
"Come brother the stars are beautiful tonight. I waited but his familiar form didn't appear. I stood only to be tackled back to the ground. My eyes flew open to meet with those of a snarling beast.  
  
"Are you afraid child?"  
  
I choked. Sobs racked my body. The mongrel face inched closer. I could smell the stench of blood on its lips. A clawed hand slid across my forehead.  
  
"Don't you feel it? Witless girl you're bleeding. Ah you weren't worth the waiting but a meal is a meal."  
  
Teeth like razor blades sank into my upper arm. I would've screamed but my mind was elsewhere. I was engrossed in the sight of my own blood pooling beneath me. Never would I have imagined something like this could happen to me.  
  
That deranged thing that assaulted me began to lap at the puddle. It rubbed its bloody muzzle against my throat.  
  
"You're no fun. Most girls scream so much that I'm forced to tear their throats out."  
  
Just as it said this a gunshot rang out shredding the silence. My attacker was sent flying to the ground with enough force to make a sickening crack heard.  
  
And there he stood my beloved brother gun barrel still smoking. He was at my side in a matter of seconds lifting and dragging my stumbling body toward our manor.  
  
"Come on Lena you can run faster than this."  
  
I was struggling to keep up with Milliardo. My mind was shrieking in terror but my body was shutting down. My dress was warm and sticky from the blood that had soaked into its fibers. The feeling was horrid.  
  
We were covering ground fairly quickly though it did us little good. That monster wasn't on the ground for even a minute before it was pursuing us once more. Milliardo turned and fired his gun again barely slowing the creature. By some stroke of luck we both made it inside alive.  
  
For the next two days Milliardo tended my wounds and protected me from other raids by the wolf man. Little did we know that this doomed him and damned me.  
  
"Hey miss. Are you all right? You're awfully pale. Are you sick?"  
  
The boy's questions brought me back from my reverie. "Nani?'  
  
"Are you sick. You don't look very well."  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking about something that's all."  
  
The boy walked over and sat beside me. "You'll catch pneumonia sitting out here like this." He put his jacket around my shoulders.  
  
"You know being too nice to people can also be dangerous to your health. You don't even know who I am."  
  
"Yeah that's true but I think I'll take the risk. I don't think I need to fear you."  
  
I eyed him carefully. There was something different about this boy. Some sort of bravery entwisted with kindness. It was strange. I was sure people like this didn't exist anymore. You hardly ever see kindness these days.  
  
I extended my hand. " Relena Peacecraft."  
  
His hand met mine. " Quatre Winner." His handshake was firm but gentle. "So Relena. Quatre stood and pulled me up. "Want to go some where warmer?"  
  
We ended up sitting in a café a few blocks away from the park. We sat at a small table in the corner sipping fresh tea. At first the conversation consisted of normal small talk but rapidly changed to world government policies. Just as I made my point about the new peace treaty between China and Japan Quatre looked at his watch. A horrified expression crept across his face. "I'm so late. Sorry Relena but I have to leave."  
  
Quatre tossed some money onto the table and tore out of the café. I stood on the sidewalk watching him bolt down the street. I glanced at my own watch. It was only ten o' clock. I decided to follow him.  
  
I quickly scaled the fire escape of a nearby building. The rooftops would be safer and much faster. I began running easily catching up. I matched his pace step for step until arriving at an apartment building. I watched as Quatre entered.  
  
I didn't know what he was so worried about. After all it wasn't very late. I jumped to the fire escape of his building. Trying to find his apartment wasn't easy but I soon noticed him entering one. I crept up to the window intent on discovering his motives for running so fast.  
  
Quatre shut the door to his living room praying he wasn't caught. He made it halfway across the floor before being intercepted by an angry man.  
  
"Where exactly have you been Quatre?"  
  
I could easily sense the fear Quatre was conveying. He stared at the floor not daring to look at the man. "I.I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late. I just."  
  
He was cut off abruptly. The man punched him in the face sending Quatre sprawling to the floor.  
  
The hair on the back of my neck bristled. How dare he lay a hand on Quatre. I was tempted to rip the window from its place and dismember that man where he stood. But what would Quatre think of me then? I watched as he advanced toward Quatre. Quatre threw his arm up in defense. "I'm sorry father please."  
  
His father! I could feel my lips curl back in a snarl. That bastard. How could he treat his own son in such a way? He grabbed Quatre by the shirt dragging him from the floor. He threw Quatre into the wall.  
  
"Go to your room now! And I swear if this ever happens again I'll kill you myself."  
  
I followed Quatre by way of the windows to his room. My eyes trailed him as he slid into bed. He gingerly raised his hand to touch the bruise already forming on his face. He didn't cry out or even whimper. No Quatre was too strong for that.  
  
I stayed outside his window until I was sure he had fallen asleep. I crawled to their living room window. His father lied passed out on the couch. A bottle of vodka spilled on the floor by his hand. I sneered. I saw this man once and already I despised him.  
  
My mind was racing. I needed something to distract my self before I lost it. I dug through my pockets finding a fifty-dollar bill. That was all the money my earlier victim had on him.  
  
I walked to the nearest convenience store and spent my money on groceries even though I had no desire to eat any of them. I headed back to my own apartment on the other side of town and proceeded to restock my kitchen. I can consume human food but let me just say it isn't as healthy or as satisfying as human meat.  
  
I awoke to a rumbling stomach but didn't quite feel like hunting. The events of last night still crept through my mind. I dressed and exited the building. The wind was sharp against my face. Today my arms were covered. Quatre's concerned words must have affected my clothing decisions. My gaze fell to the ground as I turned in the direction of the park.  
  
My fists clenched burying nails into soft flesh. "I will help him." 


	2. A New Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my dwindling sanity.  
  
1 Bloodlight Ch2: A New Shadow  
  
I rested in the same spot on the grass. At 8 o'clock Quatre entered the park. I smiled when he sat on the park bench. He wouldn't look at me. I knew he was trying to hide his bruise. I approached the bench and sat beside him. I touched his face. The bruise was just underneath his left eye. "What happened Quatre.?" He didn't answer me right away. "You can tell me."  
  
"I fell last night." He smiled nervously.  
  
I looked him in the eyes. "You're a terrible liar Quatre. Tell me the truth."  
  
He sighed. "It's my father. He hurts me. I was late home last night and this was my punishment."  
  
I ran my hand through Quatre's hair. "Let me help you. Come and stay with me. I'll keep you safe."  
  
"But.."  
  
I stopped him. "No but's we'll go get your things now. Does your dad work?"  
  
"Yes. He gets home at nine."  
  
I looked at my watch 8 o' clock. "We have an hour to gather you belongings and leave. That is plenty of time." I leaned over and planted a light kiss on Quatre's cheek. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."  
  
The plan went smoothly. We were long gone with twenty minutes to spare. Quatre carried a suitcase as I led him to my apartment. His face lit up as I showed him around.  
  
"Your apartment's nice. Are you sure I'm not imposing?"  
  
"Quatre." I sighed and showed him into his room. "I live by myself in a two bedroom apartment you're not imposing." I chuckled. "Just get comfortable. My home is now our home." I walked to the kitchen pretty sure Quatre was hungry.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked up as a delicious scent lured me from unpacking. Relena stood at the stove simmering some chicken and vegetables. I breathed deeply taking in the smells. I thought about my current situation. I had just run away from home and moved in with a girl who I've known for only a day. But that thought didn't disturb me like it should have. I was calm and continue as I watched Relena cook. She turned to find me staring.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
My stomach answered for me growling as if in complaint. She smiled. "Thought so. Go ahead and sit down." She pointed to the table.  
  
Thoughts flittered through my head as I ate. How does a girl my age afford an apartment this size? Why was Relena living alone? Why do I trust her so? I shook my head. None of that matters now.  
  
As I was finishing Relena yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to go sleep. Just put your dishes in the sink. I'll wash them tomorrow. If you need anything my room is beside yours. Don't hesitate to ask."  
  
I smiled as she kissed me on the cheek. I walked to my room and finished unpacking before crawling into bed. My eyes remained open for a large amount of time before I glanced at the clock. Midnight. I groaned. Was I ever going to fall asleep? My mind jumped to attention when I noticed a creaking noise.  
  
I peeked through the crack in my doorway to see Relena creeping past my door. I watched as she exited the apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that I didn't wake Quatre. My heart pounded. It's kind of funny. I haven't felt fear since my first transformation and that was over one hundred years ago. I laughed. Yes but I fear for Quatre's sanity. I feared his reaction if he ever found me out. He would feel horror, disgust. What really made my heart waver was the thought of his leaving.  
  
My stomach growled as I entered my favorite bar. This bar produced the most interesting characters. They made easy prey. I seated myself at the bar. "Bloody Mary." The bartender didn't even give me a second glance as he set my drink down.  
  
As I sipped my drink I glanced around the room I was just in time to witness the last customer leave. I sighed. It must not be my night. I turned to watch the ice cubes melt in my glass. I slugged down the rest and left. I didn't have time to wait.  
  
* * *  
  
A lone green eye followed Relena as she left the building. The bartender set down the glass he was cleaning and reached for a book and pen.  
  
Entry: January 6th, 2002. She arrived at 12:10 A.M. drank with no incident until leaving at 12:20 A.M.  
  
The bartender quickly yanked on his coat. He stuffed the writing supplies in his pocket and departed.  
  
By now the man knew her routine well. If she couldn't lure someone from the bar into the alley she would head for the park. He always stayed at a safe distance behind as to not accidentally become on of her victims.  
  
I watched as she seduced a lone man in the park. She persuaded him to follow her into the trees. I didn't dare get closer. Besides I knew what she was going to do.  
  
Never interfere that was our one rule as a chronicler. Follow and write but never interfere. I don't understand how my ancestors did this. It is such dangerous work following a werewolf. My own father died when I was thirteen. He got too close and paid the price. But I do not despise the wolves because of it. It was my father's own judgment that brought about his misfortune. Yes very dangerous work but so alluring, so exhilarating.  
  
I followed Relena all the way to her apartment. It was strange. She didn't seem as violent lately. I wonder what could've happened to calm her so much. I shrugged my shoulders. Didn't look like I was going to find out tonight.  
  
Relena seems to be losing some of her more violent tendencies. The reasons for this change are so far unknown. End entry.  
  
The chronicler closed his journal and headed for bed. Just as he was falling asleep the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you coming to the meeting Barton?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Day after tomorrow. Don't forget."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Trowa grumbled to himself as he rolled over to continue sleeping.  
  
* * *  
  
I closed he door and crept into the bathroom. Luckily Quatre didn't seem to hear. I stood in front of the mirror. My clothes were splattered with blood. What would Quatre have done if I'd been caught. I quickly shed the offensive garments in change for a flannel nightgown. I slid into bed sleepy from my meal.  
  
The next morning I awoke to the smell of eggs. I stumbled into the kitchen confused. Quatre stood at the table holding two plates. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and juice. I smiled. It was so nice of him even though I was nowhere near hungry. I sat down.  
  
"You didn't have to do this Quatre."  
  
"Yes I know but you've been so kind to me I have repay you somehow."  
  
I shook my head and stuffed some egg in my mouth. The food was excellent. "Now you know that isn't true. I'm just glad." I would've finished my sentence if there hadn't been a knock at the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Relena mumbled something about to being to early for visitors and stood. I glanced aver at the clock. It was noon. I turned to see Relena reaching for the doorknob. I chuckled. She was brave to answer the door in her nightgown. She reentered the kitchen holding a stack of mail.  
  
"Junk, junk, junk, bill, bill, rent… wait. What? I already paid rent. I swear he's asking for it. I paid him last week face to face. Quatre I have to take care of this. You don't mind a running across town with me do you."  
  
* *  
  
Later that evening  
  
* *  
  
I waited by the apartment door as Relena searched for her key. I chuckled as she grumbled something about her super being a chikan. She finally found the key and we entered the darkened living room. It was quite late when we arrived.  
  
"Stupid light switch has to be all the way…"  
  
Just as I shut the door Relena stopped.  
  
"What's wrong? I was concerned no one usually just stops talking like that.  
  
"Stay where you are Quatre." I could see Relena's body stiffen. "How did you get in here?"  
  
As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw what had caused Relena to stop. My father sat in a chair a bottle of whisky in his hand. My heart jumped into my throat. I didn't think I would ever see him again. I was sure we were free.  
  
He stood up anger gleaming in his eyes. I gulped you never knew what he could do when he was like this. He staggered over to Relena. She didn't back down.  
  
"So this is the slut that talked you into leaving huh Quatre." He grabbed a lock of her hair. "Tramp!" He spit at Relena. She didn't' even blink.  
  
I walked up to stand beside her. "Relena." I whispered. "It isn't safe." I gently pushed her aside. She must not have expected this because she gasped slightly. I was about to say more when a searing pain erupted on my head and face I laid on the floor in a daze. Blood was running freely down the left side of my face. Relena shouted something but I was too dizzy to take notice.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bastard!" I screamed as Quatre fell to the floor. I mentally cursed myself. I let my guard down and Quatre was hurt because of it. That man broke the whiskey bottle on Quatre's head. My temper exploded.  
  
I grabbed Quatre's father by the shirt lifting him from the floor. My rage blinded me to everything except him. I shook him a savage grin crawling across my face. I could sense his fear. He deserved to be afraid. "Why can't you just leave him alone?"  
  
He mumbled something and I shook him again harder this time. "What?!"  
  
Suddenly his hand flew up. "Devil child!" He and shoved what was left of the bottle into my shoulder. I roared and sent him flying across the room. I watched as he got up and scrambled to the door, faster than any drunk I'd ever seen. Normally I would find this quite comical but not tonight. I roared again and approached him as he fumbled with the door. I just watched as he tore down the hall.  
  
I shut the door and turned to Quatre who sat on the floor in a daze. I removed the glass shard from my shoulder and kneeled beside Quatre. I knew I would be all right.  
  
"Quatre. Quatre." I took off my over shirt and held it to his temple. Luckily his cuts weren't too deep and the bleeding slowed and eventually stopped. Quatre started babbling something about his father. He tried to stand up.  
  
"Shh. Don't worry Quatre. He's gone now. It'll be ok." I picked him up and laid him on the couch. "Don't get up. Just hold this to your head and rest."  
  
I stood and walked to the bathroom and grabbed the bandages and the antiseptics. I worked my way back to Quatre. I began to wash his cuts. "This is going to sting."  
  
His eyes remained closed. He barely winced as I cleaned and bandaged his head. I had thought he passed out until he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena. This shouldn't have happened. I feel horrible."  
  
I smiled at him. "Hush. It wasn't your fault." I brushed the hair from his eyes. "Everything will be all right. As long as you're fine."  
  
I gathered up the supplies and headed back to the bathroom. I grabbed a change of clothing and stood in front of the mirror once more. 


End file.
